


Propaganda

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Wartime AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 1940s, and Tim wants to join the army. Jason explains why he won't let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propaganda

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing of Captain America and even less of the 1940s, haha I’m awful. But uh…I tried? Gah, I hope I didn’t get Cass wrong either. Everything is probably completely inaccurate. I apologize in advance for everything.

“It wasn’t a joke, Jay.” Tim murmured, barely heard over the older man’s cackling. “I don’t see why you’re laughing.”

“ _You_? Join the _army_?” Jason went into another bout of hysterics. “How can it be anything _but_ a joke?”

“ _You_ joined. _Dick_ joined.” Tim rattled off as he jerked his mug, spilling beer across the bar. Jason dodged, just barely rescuing his uniform. “Hell, Damian’s been bugging the recruiting office since he was _seventeen_. Why can’t I?”

“Because,” Jay sighed, wiping at his eyes. He sat down again next to Tim, picking up the poster Tim had brought in with him. Bright colors, a smiling service man, big bold words. What a bunch of bologna. “Look, Dick’s still trying to get the kid to back off. And you’re off the hook on a medical technicality. Take it and run, Timmy.”

“That’s not a why.” Tim pouted.

“Look, the army isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” Jason sighed, lowering the poster again and turning to Tim. “If Dick had his way, I wouldn’t have been in it either. But I am, and we’re trying our damndest to make sure you and Damian don’t follow in our stupid footsteps.”

“Who said I wanted to do it for the two of you?” Tim scoffed. That was only the partial reason, and Jason knew that, but he let the comment slide. “I want to fight the bad guys. I want to help people who need it. I want…”

“To find out what happened to Bruce.” Jason finished coldly.

Tim paused, sipping at his beer. He licked at his lips. “He’s out there, Jay.”

“Tim.”

“He’s got to be.”

“Stop.”

“His convoy was attacked, but the ones who were killed were left there. He was the only one who went missing, why would Axis troops go through all the trouble just to kill him somewhere-“

 _“I said shut up!”_ Jason shouted, throwing his mug against the far wall. It shattered, beer running down the aged wood. The bar went quiet for moment. In the corner of Tim’s eye, he saw a woman rush over to the jukebox, turning on another song. Chatter started up again as Jason breathed heavily through his nose. He turned back to Tim. “Sometimes, I can see why Damian hates you so much.”

“Jay-”

“Bruce is dead, Tim. _Dead_. He ain’t coming back.” Jason cut him off. “The sooner you get that through your thick skull the sooner we can all move on and be happy. Don’t you think that’s what Bruce would want us to do? Try to be happy?”

Tim bowed his head, but opened his mouth to argue. He never got the chance, though, as suddenly a woman was between them. It took him a moment, but he realized it as the same woman who had turned back on the music, taking the attention off of them.

“Hey there, soldier.” She drawled, her blonde hair falling lightly over her shoulders. “You seem a little edgy. Care for a dance? Might cheer you up.”

“Normally, I’d say no. But for you, Stephanie Brown?” Jason’s grin was crooked as he sighed and held out his hand. “Anything.”

“Why _thank you_ , Mister Todd.” Stephanie cooed, taking his hand. As Jason pulled her away, she turned back towards Tim with a warning glare before a quick wink that clearly said, _You’re welcome_.

“Don’t hold it against him.” A voice to Tim’s left sounded. He turned to see Cassandra sitting down next to him. “He loves you. He’s just worried.”

“He already warned the recruiters about me.” Tim moped, spinning back around to the bar, staring down at the poster. “Him and Dick made them promise not to even let Damian and I on the base anymore.”

“That’s never stopped you before.” Cass hummed, smiling when the bartender brought her a drink. “If you want to do it this badly, then do it. Jason is your brother, not your guardian.”

Tim sunk lower against the bar. “He told his buddies that if they see me to shoot me in the knee. I know Roy’s already swore he would.”

“There’s other ways to get into the army than the as a soldier.” Cass whispered, pulling a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. “Ways I think you’re much more suited for than fighting.”

She placed the paper in front of him and Tim opened it. It was more propaganda. Brighter colors, still all smiles. “Cass…”

“If they didn’t kill him, they might have injured him.” She said softly. “And you’d probably have an easier time getting through the hospitals to look for him as a doctor than as a soldier.”

“But the base…”

“Nurses and doctors use a different entrance than the soldiers. Besides,” Cass smiled, straightening her shoulders. For the first time, Tim noticed she wasn’t wearing a long skirt like Steph was. She was wearing a white nurse uniform. “ _We_ were not given that warning about you and Damian.”

Tim stared at the uniform for a moment before raising his eyes to hers. A smile broke out across his face. “You’re my favorite sister, do you know that?”

Cass rolled her eyes, picking up her mug of beer. “I’m your _only_ sister.”

He leaned over, throwing an arm across her shoulder, holding the poster between them. “My comment stands.”


End file.
